How Far Will It Take?
by The Last Adventure is Death
Summary: At dinner later that evening Professor Dumbledore arose and said "As you all know I said I would announce our two exchange students tonight. So without further ado our exchange students are…" "Please be me, please be me," whispered Ginny fiercely with


How Far Will It Take?

Chapter 1. What? Where?

A/N This story just came to me one day. Hope you enjoy it as it is my first story.

The good, the bad, hardship, joy, tragedy, love, and happiness are all interwoven into one indescribable whole that is called life. You cannot separate the good from the evil, but perhaps there is no need to do so.  
– Jacqueline Onassis

"Ahem, to our new students welcome to hogwarts! To our old, welcome back!" as these words were spilling out of Professor Dumbledore's mouth Ginny Weasley was chatting aimlessly with her friend Hermione Granger. She could care less about what Dumbledore was saying than who Malfoy's next conquest was, but then she heard something that made her spin her head back to him.

"As you all very well may know that two years ago we had our Triwizard Tournament with Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrangs Institute. And I would now like to inform you all that in America there is one magic school, and only one magic school. They have leprechauns and other magic folk as well. So this year I am proud to announce that we will be sending exchange students to Salem University of Magic folk." as soon as these left his mouth the air was filled with whispers. Ginny looked bewildered. "We will be sending a girl and a boy and they will be a fifth and sixth year. All fifth and sixth years may apply. The head prefects have them. And so I must say Good-Night!" everyone so enthusiastically clapped as if they were excited, but only the sixth and fifth years were.

Draco Malfoy sat with a frown on his face. He would of course apply, but what if he got stuck with a Huffelpuff? No time to ponder on that now though. He needed an application! Shoving his way up he tapped the head boy on the shoulder. When he turned around Draco took an application. He then left for the slytherin common room. It was at times like these that he was glad he was a prefect. Marching right up to the portrait of a young beautiful woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes he said "Crucio."  
"Glad you remembered I hate it when the twerps forget," she mumbled and swung open for him. As he stepped into the room he surveyed it. Seeing his desk he stored over to it and started to compose a letter. It basically said:  
Dear father,  
I have been given the opportunity to go to Salem University for this year and I'm taking it.  
Yours,  
D.L.M.

Did it sound to straightforward? Na, it was fine now to the application. Here's what it looked like once he'd finished filling it out:  
Name: Draconis Lucius Malfoy  
Age: 16  
Parents: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy  
Sex: Male

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?  
Yes (not wanting to sound foolish for not having a girlfriend)

Do you play quidditch?  
Yes

If yes, what position?  
Seeker

Reason:  
(this one really stumped him.)  
I've always wanted to see what America looks like and this would be the perfect opportunity to see the land, to feel, understand the culture. My cousin has informed me of the beauty of America and I wish to experience it first hand.

Pleased with his application, Draco pulled out a book and began reading.

Somewhere in a tower above Ginny sat filling out the application:  
Name: Ginerva Ann Weasley  
Age: 15  
Parents: Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt Weasley  
Sex: Female

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?  
Yes (why would she want anyone to think she was free, heck was she even free with Potter around?)

Do you play quidditch?  
Yes

If yes, what position?  
Chaser

Reason:  
I have read about America and learned that it is a very beautiful place. I know a lot of America's history also, because it involves England a lot. I have cousins in America and hope to visit them if I go. I hope that I'm picked!

Ginny grinned at her application. She would be chosen she just knew it. She would also get a chance to meet her eighth cousin or something like that. Eliza (her nickname, no one called her that though, except for Ginny. She did this because they both hated their long first names.) had visited her family often. She was an only child living with her cousin. They both went to Salem and lived alone together. Rachel had a large inheritance, so she and her cousin were okay.

Setting down his book, Draco noticed the time for the first time what time it was. It was eleven fifty and he had this thing where if he wasn't in bed by twelve he would fall asleep in class, even if it was Saturday the next day. As he remembered this he slipped underneath the black silk sheets of his bed and fell asleep.

"BBEEEEPP!"  
"Shit" said Ginny as she slipped out of bed onto the ground and hit her head. As she rose up rubbing her head and mumbling "Shit indeed." Since she was mad at her stupid clock she slammed it to shut it up. And then she remembered. She had go to Hogsmeade with Colin. She could barely believe that it had been a week since she was at home hugging Fred and George good-bye. Ginny pulled off her pajamas (George made up the word after the "PJ's Payback") and pulling on a simple black shirt that said "The Zombies are coming! Don't worry your safe.", her favorite jeans, and her shoes.

BEEP!  
Draco hit his alarm clock and got out of bed. Grumbling about Hogsmeade and the like. He took to the shower and slid off his clothes as the hot, steamy water rolled off his naked body. He soaped up, rinsed off, and dried off fast. Once he was finished he put on a pair of slacks, a black shirt, and his robes. He remembered to grab his wand and he then left his private rooms taking a door back to the common room. Walking in he saw Theo and Blaise (his best friends) lounging on chairs waiting for him. Blaise looked up.  
"It's about time, you take so damn long. Well let's get going come on." and with that they went to Hogsmeade as Draco grumbled a replay that sounded like "bastard"

Meanwhile: a tall, girl sat at a desk shuffling through a bunch of papers. A boy came in and set his hand on her shoulder, "How's it going?"  
"I have it down to four."  
"Good, can I see them?"  
"Sure," a bit more shuffling was heard as she removed four of the papers and handed them to him. As he studied them she said, "All of them fit the requirements, but we only need one boy and one girl."  
"I think we should go with these two." he said handing her the  
two applications.  
"I thought so," she said scribbling the names down "but do you think it smart?"  
"We'll find out eventually, won't we?"

At dinner later that evening Professor Dumbledore arose and said "As you all know I said I would announce our two exchange students tonight. So without further ado our exchange students are…"

"Please be me, please be me," whispered Ginny fiercely with all her fingers crossed.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley!" immediately a cold dead silence was heard and then a "gasp" and the sound of someone hitting the floor.  
"Oh bother," grumbled Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley kindly escort your sister to the hospital wing. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy please meet me at my office in a few minutes. Good night." when everyone finally came around to understanding of what was happening the silence broke.

Draco Malfoy was in shock, but he hastily finished his dinner and left for his room at a brisk pace. Once past the portrait he let out a sigh. He was going to have to do this, even if he did hate the weaslette.

He hastily pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote:  
Father,  
I'm deeply sorry to disturb you at thus time, but it has come to my attention that I am now an exchange student. Thought you ought to know.  
-DLM

He looked it over before tying it to his black owls leg.  
"Take this to Father, Hades. I will be in America when you come back so go there." he told the owl as it flew out the window.

Once the owl was gone Draco waved his wand and all his things were packed nicely in his trunk. He snapped it closed.  
"Reduces" he mumbled the spell and the trunk shrunk. He stuffed it in his pocket and left.

He walked all the way to the headmasters office when he remembered that he didn't know the password he started trying ever candy he could think of, none of them worked. Then just because he actually liked the candy he accidentally said, "Sugar Jewels."

The gargoyles sprang away from the entry way to reveal a staircase. He was astonished at the password, but didn't show his feelings. Climbing up the stairs holding his still holding his grace he reached the door. He knocked solemnly.

"Come in."

Draco pushed the door open and walked in, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk smiling at him.

"You called sir?"

"Ah yes. You see Mr. Malfoy, since Miss Weasley is in the hospital wing at the moment I'm afraid I must send you over alone."

"I'll be fine headmaster." he said slightly irritated at Professor Dumbledore.

"Well I trust you have your things?"

"Yes sir."

"Well than I trust they will be waiting for you."

"They?"

"The people you'll be staying with." Dumbledore explained. "Well here is the portkey Mister Malfoy." he handed Draco a locket, "Goodbye now."

Draco grabbed the portkey just in time to feel a familiar sensation in his navel. Then he fell with a "thump" to the ground. He looked up he was in a field. The field wasn't large mind you. As he dusted himself off the noticed goalposts in the field. 'They must play quidditch.' thought Draco. He saw a rather large house off in the distance and he heard some faint music.

Deciding to approach the house assuming this was where his hosts were.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

A boy who looked slightly older than Draco and wasn't much taller opened the door. The two boys surveyed each other. Draco noticed that the other boy had dark brown hair, green eyes and freckles. When the other boy was done surveying him he yelled "EL! HE'S HERE!" He turned back to Draco and said "Come in." it wasn't a very welcoming voice, but than Draco was used to that.

A young girl came rushing to the boys side. She wasn't much taller than the boy, but Draco could tell by her face that she was younger. She looked at him for a second and than she started to yell at him in an unknown language to Draco. Bits of it sounded Russian.

"Дфж огь Гороль! Ооолбзі!" she said and than spat at his feet. The boy next to her looked amused but had her arms pinned behind her. She started to yell at the boy in the other language, but when he wouldn't respond she pat angrily, "Bastard." then he whispered something in her ear and her face turned pale.

Draco heard what he said and it sounded like, "Ελιζα Βλακ" Just then two girls one with long brown hair and the other with red came running. The red haired girl turned to the boy and asked, "We heard yelling and I thought…" but her words were stopped when she noticed Draco. Her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh, she thought he was HIM?" she asked the boy. "Yes" came the reply.

During all this Draco had the time to survey the girl who had yelled at him. Her eyes were a brilliant blue green. She had short hair with streaks of sea green in it. A pair of glasses sat on her head forgotten.

The Last Adventure is Death


End file.
